Oh, Babysitter!
by username-pocky
Summary: Heracles is embarrassed that his mom made him be babysat. But, perhaps this babysitter is just his type.


"Your babysitter will be her in about fifteen minutes. Don't do anything when I'm gone, Heracles Athena Karpusi." Grecia Karpusi said, blooping her son on the nose. He blushed at the mention of his middle name.

Grecia kissed her son on the cheek quickly and applied red lipstick. "Roma and I will be back before you know it."

As though he had a cue at the mention of his name, Heracles' father opened the bedroom door and entered the door. "If you blow it, next time I'm inviting Feli and Lovi over. You _know_ how clingy Feli is."

Feliciano and Lovino Vargas were his nephews, who were not much younger than he was. Lovino was cool, although he did have a potty-mouth for an eighth grader. Feli? Eh. He had he cute moments, but overall he was pretty annoying.

When Grecia and Roma shut the front door, Heracles made it upstairs. He walked to the door of his room and entered.

Hundreds of cats greeted him. Cat posters, sculptures, cat bed covers and sheets, plushies, even his screensaver on his computer was a cat.

Heracles _loved_ cats; but he couldn't have a real cat because his stupid cousin Sadiq came over so often. He was allergic to cats.

The Greek glanced over at his bed. "Five minutes."

* * *

"Heracles-san...wake up. I have prepared dinner."

A foreign voice awoke Heracles' peaceful, dreamless sleep. His eyes shot open.

What gazed at him was an Asian boy with straight, raven-black hair, big brown oriental eyes and pale skin.

Although he was woken so abruptly, the Grecian was pleasantly surprised by the beautiful sight that he was gazing at.

He placed his hands on the back of his unknown visitor and smirked.

"A-ah! Please let go of me!" the boy exclaimed, blushing madly. "I am your sitter, Kiku Honda."

Heracles let his hands fall and frowned. "You woke me up."

Kiku's blush faded. "Dinner is ready."

This comment made Heracles chuckle. "None of my babysitters ever bother to make me food..."

Kiku smiled slightly. "Well, it's always nice to have a first."

* * *

After dinner, which was some amazing teriyaki chicken, the Asian sat down and started to read a book.

Heracles smirked. This was his chance!

The young Greek sat next to him, and Kiku, who was abruptly interrupted, glanced over at him. "Yes, Hera-San?"

"What grade are you in?"

Kiku blushed. "I'm a senior."

Heracles looked down. "Oh. I'm a sophmore."

The Asian raised his eyebrows, then looked back at his book. He jumped as he felt a pair of hands creep to his waist.

"Heracles-san!" he exclaimed, dropping his book as the Grecian pinned him down on the couch.

In argument of Kiku's cries, Heracles leaned down kissed his neck. "You're pretty..." he murmured, suddenly falling asleep on top of the Asian.

* * *

This time Heracles was going to get Kiku. He swore. He had a plan that would work. Totally.

"Kiku?" he muttured, opening his bedroom door.

Kiku was sprawled out on the bed with his headphones in watching something on his laptop. Looking closer, Heracles could see it was...

Oh, God.

Heracles made his way to the bed and took the laptop. "Bad boy." he said, removing Kiku's headphones.

The Asian blushed furiously, then frowned. "Are you trying to _tease_ me, Heracles-san?" he leaned forward and smirked. "If so, I'll tease you, too."

With the pull of his arm, Kiku had Heracles pinned down. The Grecian flushed. What happened to being cool and forward?

Kiku snaked his hand in Heracles' button down. "Hmm...let's see this, shall we, _Heracles-san_?" he hissed amatorily.

With a flourish, Kiku unbuttoned the first button. Then, the second. And so on.

When the piece of clothing was removed, the Grecian shivered at the touch of the older teen. Kiku ran his hand down his chiseled abs.

Kiku then leaned down and pressed his lips against Heracles', catching him off guard. The sudden kiss made the Grecian jump, but he soon relaxed in to it. He placed his palm on Kiku's cheek. The Asian pulled away, just to make Heracles whine from loss.

"You know what...?" Kiku murmured, laying his head on Heracles' chest. "I had a crush on you for a while, little sophmore. The way you act around others, you're so polite, it turns me on..." he sighed. "You are beautiful, like a Greek statue. _Arigatou_, for being a beautiful person. _Aishiteru_."

Heracles was taken aback from this information. He knew he'd seen Kiku somewhere before, now he was certain. In Kindergarten, Kiku would play at the park. And so would Heracles. They became friends.

He stroked Kiku's hair lightly. "And...I think...s'agapó, Kiku."

The Greek wrestled with Kiku until he was on top.

"We have to finish what I started." Heracles murmured, kissing Kiku again. The Asian wrapped his hands around Heracles' neck and closed his eyes.

* * *

Grecia placed her head to the door, listening to the sounds coming from the bedroom.

"Oh, babysitter!"

She put her hands on her mouth. "What..."

Working up the courage to do so, she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it. "Heracles, we need to talk."

* * *

Okay. So while you bask in 'Wtf did I just read' land, I'll give credit to my friend Miranda for coming up with the storyline. Girl. The whole storyline evolved from an autocorrect mistake.


End file.
